


Nights I Shared Alone With You

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Frenemies, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sharing a Bed, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Still, a small part of her couldn’t dismiss that truth alone. Yes, Minho was kind-hearted. He was a lot of things, but that didn’t change the fact that he didn’t like her. Though she didn’t quite have a say in her parents decision, all she could do was try. To give Minho a chance if he was willing to give her one.





	Nights I Shared Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourlovelybones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourlovelybones/gifts).



> Based on the Tumblr prompt by hairlikehisblush, ‘you’re staying with us while your mum’s away and every night you sleep walk into my bed and i can’t bring myself to kick you out because you’re adorable as all hECk and i’ve never slept so good’ au.
> 
> x

I.

“Minho will be staying with us.”

Teresa nearly chokes on her protein shake at the sudden announcement. She struggles for a proper response before eventually settling with, “Come again?”

They’re inside the kitchen, and Teresa is leaning against the counter following her recent morning subdivision jog. A short silence followed before Teresa’s mother spoke again. 

“Minho will be staying with us,” Teresa’s mother repeats. “His mother is on a business trip in Seoul and he will stay with us until she comes back.”

“So, what? You both figured now was a good time to tell me?” 

“Well, your mother and I did not see it as a problem. Minho is a nice kid.” Her father defended, and Teresa looks at him as if he’d lost his marbles. 

Still, a small part of her couldn’t dismiss that truth alone. Yes, Minho was kind-hearted. He was a lot of things, but that didn’t change the fact that he didn’t like her. Though she didn’t quite have a say in her parents decision, all she could do was try. To give Minho a chance if he was willing to give her one.

Neither one of them say anything, ears perking up after a gentle knock is made at the front door. Teresa doesn’t follow, instead staying behind to empty out her protein shake and then heading upstairs to take a long, relaxing shower.

While walking out, she winds up colliding with Minho, who had just so happened to step inside the kitchen with her parents. Suddenly, Teresa felt Minho’s hand at her back while her own hands rested on the Asian’s chest, clinging onto the fabric for support.

“Are you alright?”

Teresa mutely nods.

“You’re, uh, sweaty.”

“Oh!” Teresa quickly breaks her hold as if she’d just been burned. “Sorry.”

She leaves without saying anything else.

II.

To their surprise, neither one of them butted heads the entire day. It was just a mild case of occasional awkwardness on Teresa’s part. During dinner she nearly (Yes, nearly) dropped the bowl of mashed potatoes she was passing over to Minho. Mrs. Agnes had never seen her daughter this clumsy before, let alone flustered. Both parents gave knowing smiles.

“You have a nice home,” Minho compliments as him and Teresa walk down the hallway together to the guest bedroom.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Minho replied, holding Teresa’s gaze. Teresa stares right back at him before averting her eyes. She cleared her throat, “If you need anything just let me or my parents know.”

After that she added a rushed “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Teresa.” After saying that, Minho purposely smirks and Teresa’s blush rose immediately.

Teresa steps away from the now closed door. She huffs. “Get it together.”

The house is silent hours later.

Suddenly, the door to Teresa’s bedroom opens with a loud creak, and Minho walks in. Teresa lets out a whimper, hands aggressively rubbing at her arms to keep warmth. 

“It’s so cold,” Teresa says quietly. Eventually sleeps succumbs her.

While sleeping, Teresa could feel something, or rather _someone_ settled behind her underneath the covers. 

_So warm_ , Teresa thought as Minho subconsciously nuzzled up against her neck. Blue eyes snap open at this sudden movement. She slowly looks over to see that it’s Minho holding her.

 _He must’ve mistaken my room for the guest one,_ Her mind assures while they continuously lay there.

Teresa should kick him out, to tell him to return to the guest bedroom and stop spooning with her, but couldn’t. For that reason she did not know why.

III.

The next day around the afternoon Mr and Mrs. Agnes decide to go run an errand together, leaving Minho and Teresa alone. Minho was in the middle of watching television, while Teresa was invested in one of her books or at least trying to be.

“What’s going on with you?” 

“Pardon?”

“I said what’s going on with you,” Minho echoes, muting the television. He glances over at her. “You’ve been acting weird ever since breakfast.”

“I’m not acting weird. You’re acting weird.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“You’re not making any sense,” Teresa fires back.

“You can be so annoying sometimes, you know that?”

“Gee, thanks. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind during our next spooning session.” Teresa snaps as Minho’s expression showcases pure shock. “You snuck into my bedroom, spooned me, and then left without a proper explanation as to why!”

“That’s the thing... I don’t know why.”

“Really? You don’t?”

“No! For all I know I might have been sleep walking!”

Teresa snorts. “Sleep walking. Yeah, right.”

“Fine. Believe what you want.” Minho stands up, glaring down at her. “You’re the last person I’d ever spoon with.”

With that being said, Minho leaves Teresa to her own thoughts.

IV.

The more it occurs each night, the more Teresa holds onto Minho’s truth about sleep walking. In those continuous nights Teresa still doesn’t kick Minho out, a part of herself automatically surrendering and the other slowly finding him to be adorable as hell.

So on the night before his mother returns from Seoul it’s different for both of them.

A arm tightens around Teresa’s waist and a voice then whispers, “I’m sorry.”

“What?” She didn’t quite understand what Minho was referring to.

“About what I said before,” He continued, “About you being the last person I’d ever spoon with.”

“It’s okay, Min—“

“No. No, it’s not okay.” He rasps. Teresa’s breath hitches. “It’s not okay because I like spooning with you.”

Teresa blushed when she heard this. 

“Teresa?”

“Me too,” Her reply comes out in a whisper. “I like it too.”

Minho smiles, and even though she doesn’t see it, she can still feel it.

Teresa has never slept so good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all liked it. :)


End file.
